Josephine (Samurai Jack)
' Josephine (Grey DeLisle)' is one-shot villain on Saumrai Jack. She's an independent, American bounty hunter, the ex-wife of Zeke, who aims to collect the bounty on Samurai Jack as he travels through the West. She appears in the 2002 "Episode XXIX: Couple on a Train". Josephine is said to be Josephine Clench, and goes by the nickname Josie. She is credited as Mrs. Clench. Josephine was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography Josephine was once partners in bounty hunting with her husband Zeke. However two had a falling out, possibly due to Josephine's treacherous nature, which end so badly, Zeke took out 150 feet restraining order against her. When she learned that her ex-husband was after Samurai Jack, she followed him order to get in on the bounty. She seduces the owner of the saloon that both Zeke and Jack went into. When she that Jack was going to the train station, Josephine followed him and Zeke. Josephine got on the train Jack got on to and waited for Zeke to arrival. When Zeke made it on to the train, Josephine confronted him. Zeke was surprised to see her and she told him she knew that he was after Jack's bounty and she wanted in on it. However, Zeke refuses and when Josephine tells that Jack was better than him, he brushes her off by saying no-one was better than him and reminds her about the restraining order. She then watches Zeke's fight with Jack which eventually Jack wins. After losing to Jack Zeke agrees to let her in on Jack's bounty. Josephine flirts with Jack and convinces him to come outside the train, where Zeke is waiting for him. After another fight, they manage to capture Jack in a bolo. However, Josephine tricks Zeke by flirting with him, then pushing him off the train so can have all of the bounty to herself. However, when Jack sees her chain umbrella he tosses around it Zeke's feet and then cuts himself free tosses the umbrella's hook end around Josephine's ankle, causing her to fall off the train as well. While She and Zeke dangling on the trestle, Josephine tries trick him again saying maybe was a little hasty but, he once again reminds her about the restraining order. Trivia *This cartoon is a spoof of the Sapghetti Western "THe Good The Bad and the Ugly" and is sometimes refered to as "The Good" {Jack) The Bad {Zeke} and the Beautiful (Josephine). Likewise the Saloon owner is a spoof the "Ugly" {Tuco the Mexican Bandit} *A comic cameo in the train shows Hanna-Barbera cartoon heros Quickdraw McGraw and his sidekick Pecos Gallery 3a4ige.gif 3a4kt2.gif d2mvq9s-f683737b-7a07-411a-a682-33b545ce33b8.jpg Josephine.png 3a4kyh.gif c9caa72ad4c50e1da5672e3ffc8e4d67.jpg tumblr_ong4fx0VTU1tandono8_250.gif 3a4ir1.gif 3a4iw6.gif tumblr_ong4fx0VTU1tandono7_250.gif 3a4j8j.gif 3a4jek.gif screenshot_16757.png f32.gif 3a4jv1.gif 3a4k04.gif 3a4kag.gif 3a4khe.gif Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Beauty Mark Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:The Vamp Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated